


Malé věci

by Aileeah



Series: Střípky z Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, friends to... ?
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Někdy se lidský život změní dramaticky a s velkým rachotem... A někdy je to úplně naopak.Jindy lavinu ze svahu utrhne ten nejnepatrnější, nezajímavý, nikým nepovšimnutý kamínek a život změní banální, všední maličkost, bezvýznamná a tak drobná, že ji člověk nejprve ani nezaznamená… Až ho jednoho dne zničehonic omráčí, vyrazí mu dech a stane se z ní to jediné, co je schopen vidět, slyšet a cítit.Jako se to stalo Johnu Watsonovi.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Střípky z Baker Street [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Malé věci

Někdy se lidský život změní dramaticky a s velkým rachotem – existencí otřese skandální odhalení, neštěstí, nemoc, lidský život zhasne nebo vznikne nový, jmění nečekaně zmizí nebo se naopak vynoří… Náhlých, jako blesk z čistého nebe útočících událostí můžou být stovky.

A někdy je to úplně naopak.

Jindy lavinu ze svahu utrhne ten nejnepatrnější, nezajímavý, nikým nepovšimnutý kamínek, který se na vrcholku válel dlouhá léta, nenápadný a zdánlivě neškodný. A život změní banální, všední maličkost, bezvýznamná a tak drobná, že ji člověk nejprve ani nezaznamená… Až ho jednoho dne zničehonic omráčí, vyrazí mu dech a stane se z ní to jediné, co je schopen vidět, slyšet a cítit.

Jako se to stalo Johnu Watsonovi.

*

Sychravý podzimní Londýn bičují přívaly deště, odporné studené vlhko zalézá za límce a pod kabáty a šedivé mraky nepropustily už celé týdny ani paprsek slunce. John Watson sedí ve své ordinaci, rezignovaně zírá z okna a už hodinu se pokouší sebrat dost energie na to, aby se zvedl ze židle a odešel domů. Marně.

Donutit se vzchopit je každým dnem těžší a těžší, noha i rameno ho otravně, bez přestání bolí a v duši má stejně šedivo jako za oknem. A čím dál víc nenávidí celý ten svůj podělaný život.

Je mu pětačtyřicet, nemá manželku ani přítelkyni, nemá děti, nemá svoji milovanou práci v armádě, není ani finančně zabezpečený ani si neužívá prestižní výsluní svého oboru. Místo toho je starý mládenec bez vyhlídky na rodinu, který ošetřuje odřená kolena a bolavé krky na nudné klinice, sotva vyjde s platem, celé tělo ho bolí a bydlí v zabordeleném podnájmu. Se spolubydlícím. V pětačtyřiceti. Bomba.

Se spolubydlícím, s kterým lítají po městě a řeší dětinské hádanky, vysmívají se policii a po večerech jedí čínu. Nebo kari. Se spolubydlícím, do kterého je už celé roky zoufale, bezhlavě a naprosto beznadějně zamilovaný.

S asexuálním, sociopatickým spolubydlícím, který opovrhuje emocemi.

Jo, je vážně klikař každým coulem.

Randění už dávno vzdal, protože upřímně řečeno, jaký to má smysl? Před lety, když do celé té absurdní, pitomé situace spadnul, doufal, že to je jen přechodné pomatení smyslů, okouzlení z něčeho nového, které přejde. Když zjistil, že to nebude ten případ, začal doufat, že stačí najít pěknou, chytrou ženu, která mu myšlenky na studeného génia vyžene z hlavy, a svět bude zase v pořádku. Ani to ovšem nebyl ten případ. Nakonec doufal, že najde aspoň takovou, která by mu přinesla jakýs takýs klid, odklonila jeho pozornost a rozptýlila ho, aby ho ta beznadějná láska aspoň tolik nebolela. Doufal marně, nesnesitelně marně. Nebylo mu pomoci. A stále není…

Teď už nedoufá vůbec v nic. Hurikánu emocí v jeho hrudníku neotupily hrany ani plynoucí roky, ani nekonečný sled přítelkyň, ani lidské ostatky v lednici, ani všechny ty riskantní podniky, hádky a propálené svetry. Miluje Sherlocka Holmese stále stejně bezhlavě a nekontrolovatelně. A marně. A bolí to stále stejně svinsky.

O to víc, že pro Sherlocka neznamená zdaleka tolik, co on pro něj, nejen co do romantické lásky, ale ve všech ohledech. Sherlock ho sice má rád, tím si je jistý, váží si ho a oceňuje jeho společnost, jenomže současně mu doopravdy záleží jenom na jeho práci, často se k němu chová jako k poslednímu podržtaškovi, je sobecký a naprosto bezohledný a doktorovo psychické rozpoložení mu dělá zhruba stejné vrásky jako tektonický neklid v Peru.

A kvůli téhle stupidní, pojebané lásce, o kterou se rozhodně nikoho neprosil, nemá absolutně žádnou šanci na rodinu, kterou vždycky chtěl, ani na šťastný vztah s láskou svého života. Nebo s kýmkoliv jiným, když už jsme u toho. A navíc se nemůže realizovat už ani v práci, když ho do armády zpátky nevezmou a na špičkové pracoviště nemá ve svém věku a zdravotním stavu šanci. Celý jeho život je jedno velké fiasko.

*

Hluboce si povzdychne a schová hlavu do dlaní. Kde se to tak strašně posralo? Kdy? A hlavně proč? Proč všechny sračky světa musí padat zrovna na jeho hlavu?

Tisíckrát přemýšlel nad tím, že by se měl ještě pokusit věci změnit. Vzepřít se osudu, přestat trpně nastavovat druhou tvář a vzít věci do vlastních rukou. Udělat za svým nynějším životem tlustou čáru, odstěhovat se někam daleko, třeba do Ameriky, dokonale změnit prostředí, přátele i práci. Najít ztracený zápal, zkusit třeba práci s vojenskými veterány, nebo se vydat na misi k Lékařům bez hranic. Najít znovu sám sebe a pak i toho druhého, který mu chybí. A stát se spokojeným, imponujícím chlapem, který zná svoje místo na světě.

Zní to dobře a tak lákavě… Jenže sám moc dobře ví, že zůstane u snění, protože na tak radikální krok nemá ani sílu, ani odvahu. A navíc by musel opustit Sherlocka. A nechat ho nahánět zločince samotného. A ten šílenec je schopný se nechat zabít, když ho nebude krotit, a to… To prostě nepřichází v úvahu. To raději obětuje vlastní život a vlastní štěstí, než ohrozit ten Sherlockův.

*. 

Se zaklením se zvedne ze židle. _Je prostě v prdeli. Neřešitelně a nezvratně._ Natáhne ruku po kabátu, stále ještě trochu provlhlém, a začne se pomalu oblékat. Čas vyrazit.

Už už vychází ze dveří, když mu hlasité zakručení v břiše připomene, že dnes vlastně ještě pořádně nejedl. Sáhne po letáku z čínské restaurace pohozenému na polici a bez velkého zájmu se do něj zahloubá. Dal by si něco sakra mastného, slaného, kořeněného a tak horkého, aby mu to vyhnalo z kostí i z duše tu odpornou, hluboce zahnízděnou zimu.

Během pár vteřin si vybere pálivou krevetovou polévku, pikantní kachnu a navrch ještě ananasový dezert, který si, kila nekila, dneska prostě zaslouží. Sherlockovi objedná osm pokladů, v kterých se určitě stejně jenom porýpe, ale mohl by vyjíst aspoň trochu masa a dost rýže a omáčky na to, aby v nejbližších třech dnech neuhynul hlady.

Poprvé za celý den se pousměje. Když teď vyrazí, bude to mít domů zhruba nastejno s dovážkou, a tak má alespoň na co se těšit.

*

Než se dostane londýnskou slotou na Baker Street, nálada mu ale zase spadne na bod mrazu. Celou cestu sice drobně, ale vytrvale mží, fouká nepříjemně ostrý vítr a vlhko, zima a zpruzené obličeje jsou všudypřítomné a kousek po kousku zhoršují jeho už tak dost špatné rozpoložení. Ztěžka dopadá na odporně bolící nohu a začíná litovat, že si nevzal taxík. Nebo hůl.

Konečně se dostane před dům, ale není mu jasné, jak se teď vyvláčí nejdřív do bytu a pak ještě do patra, aby se převléknul. Tolik schodů nezvládne. Jenže sedět dole v provlhlém oblečení a mrznout v nepohodlných kalhotách nebude o nic lepší. V duchu tiše zaskučí. _Do hajzlu už s tím vším!_

S obtížemi zdolá schody do bytu, v předsíni shodí mokré oblečení a zavře se v koupelně. Opláchne si obličej, umyje ruce a při pohledu na umyvadlo si vzápětí uvědomí, že na dezert se těší nadarmo – ananas sice miluje, ale jeho agresivní šťáva mu naleptává sklovinu tak, že si ho může bez bolestivých následků dopřát jenom tehdy, když si pak zuby rychle ošetří remineralizačním gelem. Na který samozřejmě co? Zapomněl. 

Tentokrát zakleje nahlas. _Do prdele práce!_ Bolí ho to všechno už tak dost, dneska už nesnese ani kapku navíc. Asi bude nejlepší se na celou večeři rovnou vysrat, odbelhat se přímo do ložnice a zkusit celý ten pojebaný den zaspat. Kéž by šla zaspat rovnou i celá zima…

Sáhne do kelímku pro kartáček a pastu na zuby, uzávěr je samozřejmě odhozený kdovíkde a celá tuba opatlaná zaschlými hroudami, no paráda. A když se pokusí vymačkat její obsah na kartáček, zjistí, že se snaží marně. I tahle pasta došla, musel mu ji dobrat Sherlock, když byl líný si koupit svoji, pochopitelně, přece se nebude namáhat, proč by mu ji nevypatlal, když je to sobecký kretén. Brát ohledy na druhé? Pche, to je nuda určená jen pro podřadné mozky! Ne pro jeho geniálnost!

Se skřípáním zubů odhodí zmasakrovanou tubu do koše a zanoří se do skříňky pod umyvadlem v naději, že tam bude ještě jedna náhradní. Žádnou nevidí, ale na polici trůní malá igelitka s logem drogerie, tak se do ní podívá… A pastu opravdu najde.

Ale že by ji tam dával… Navíc on kupuje pastu v Tescu, do drogerie moc nechodí a tyhle titěrné taštičky si nebere. To je divné… Že by šel do drogerie Sherlock nepřichází v úvahu, navíc včera tam ta taška ještě nebyla a že by se dneska obtěžoval do té sloty… Že by paní Hudsonová v rámci úklidu? Je to zvláštní, ale nejspíš ano. Asi ji pohoršil stav jejich kelímku na kartáčky, nakonec kdo se jí může divit, že.

Zavrtí hlavou, koneckonců kdo je v tomhle baráku normální, že jo, začne pastu vyndávat z krabičky a už se chystá prázdnou taštičku vyhodit, když si najednou uvědomí, že v ní ještě něco je. Zaloví do zmuchlaných rohů… A jako na zjevení zírá na malou tubičku remineralizačního gelu.

Který Sherlock nepoužívá.

Který on sám nepotřeboval už minimálně měsíc a potřebuje ho dneska, kdy se v koupelně zázrakem objevil.

Který rozhodně nekoupila paní Hudsonová.

V hrudníku mu cosi zatrne. _Jak to mohl vědět? Věděl, že je mu dneska tak mizerně, že bude potřebovat obří nálož mastnoty a cukru, věděl naprosto přesně, co si vybere? Očividně ano._

A nejen, že to věděl… _Ono mu to nebylo jedno._

Omráčeně se opře o kachličky. Je to vůbec možné? Že by se Sherlock dobrovolně zvedl z gauče a vydal se do toho hnusu venku kvůli Johnovi? To je absurdní! Ale jiné vysvětlení není…

Vyběhne z koupelny, dnes je to jeho první svižnější pohyb a vpadne do obýváku s hlasitým: „Sherlocku! Jak jsi věděl-“ a při pohledu na svoje křeslo se náhle odmlčí.

Přes opěradlo jsou přehozené domácí kalhoty a jeho oblíbené tričko s dlouhým rukávem. Připravené k převlečení. Nemusí se táhnout do schodů s bolestí vystřelující až do kyčle, nemusí tu sedět v mokrém. Všechno má tady, prohřáté od plápolajícího ohně, jehož suché teplo mu ulevuje už takhle na dálku.

Zírá na tu kupičku, jako kdyby viděl ducha, v ústech vyprahlo.

„A, Johne!“ ozve se vedle něj vzápětí hlubokým barytonem. „Tohle se válelo v koupelně, asi ti to spadlo ze sušáku, tak jsem ti to hodil do křesla, ať to nepřekáží,“ vysvětluje rádoby ledabyle Sherlock, ale John jeho lhaní vůbec nevnímá.

Nedokáže odtrhnout oči od těch dvou obnošených, bezvýznamných kusů textilu, které náhle znamenají úplně všechno, v uších mu hučí a žaludek provádí podivnou akrobacii.

Nemá ponětí, jak dlouho tam bez pohnutí stojí, až konečně zvedne oči k detektivovi, jehož rty se stále pohybují, asi pořád mluví, něco říká, zní to naléhavě a znepokojeně, ale John neslyší ani slovo.

Zírá na něj jako v transu, srdce mu zběsile buší a vzápětí omráčeně vyhrkne to jediné, čeho je teď plný až po okraj, to, co obsadilo všechny jeho smysly a hrozí ho roztrhat na kusy.

„Miluju tě.“

V místnosti se rozhostí hrobové ticho. Oba naráz zmlknou, John šokovaný úplně stejně jako Sherlock. A jen bezmocně přihlíží, jak se mu v ústech sama od sebe formují další a další slova, která se nekontrolovatelně a zcela o vlastní vůli dobývají ven.

„Miluju tě,“ vydechne znovu nevěřícně, tichým hlasem, jakoby mluvil spíš sám k sobě než k Sherlockovi. „Panebože. Já tě tak strašně miluju. Všechny ty roky… a pořád se to nelepší. Jsi to první, na co myslím po probuzení, a poslední, na co myslím, než jdu spát… Což je, vzhledem k okolnostem, dost na hovno,“ pousměje se hořce s nekonečným smutkem v očích. „A ty nic netušíš a ani tušit nechceš a já se z tebe snažím vyléčit, vážně snažím, jenže je to marný. Protože ty jsi zázrak, Sherlocku, zkurvenej zázrak, přírodní úkaz a gravitační anomálie a jediný pozitivum mý podělaný existence. A to nejlepší, co mě kdy potkalo,“ zlomí se Johnovi hlas a nastane mrtvé ticho.

Bez pohnutí na sebe zírají, Sherlock oněmělý šokem, John omráčený svou vlastní odvahou.

Čas stojí.

První se překvapivě vzpamatuje doktor, který jakoby se probral z transu, pohled se mu zaostří a ústa zvlní do rezignovaného úsměvu.

„No. To bychom měli. A teď mě omluv, jdu se zabít,“ rozpačitě se pokusí zavtipkovat a otočí se k chvatnému odchodu.

Než ale stihne udělat první krok, na rameno mu dopadne velká dlaň.

„Johne.“

Ani se neotočí.

„Johne, já… Tohle je pro mě úplně nové,“ začne Sherlock tak nejistě jako nikdy v životě. „Nevím, co mám na něco takového říct. Nejspíš… nejspíš bych teď měl říct, že to mám stejně. Jenže to není pravda.“

John se mu vytrhne. „Skvělý. Díky za info, všiml jsem si,“ začne ustupovat směrem ke dveřím.

„Nemám to takhle,“ přeruší ho Sherlock v půli kroku. „Nikdy jsem neměl, takhle já prostě nefunguju. Ale… nejsi pro mě jenom spolubydlící. Ani jenom kamarád.“

John se pomalu otočí. „A co jsem?“ zeptá se roztřeseně a ze všech sil se snaží nedoufat. V nic.

„Nevím. Jak říkám, já… nevím, jak by to mělo fungovat a jak vlastně funguju já, nemám ponětí. Ale bez tebe… Bez tebe Baker Street není domov, jenom dům. Bez tebe nevidím důvod jíst. Hůř se mi spí. Společenské záležitosti jsou nesnesitelné. Bez tebe je i z případu desítky najednou sotva pětka, nijak zvlášť mě nebaví a na konci není žádná euforie a smích, jen jakýsi nanicovatý odlesk toho, když v tom jsme spolu. A trvalo mi hrozně dlouho, než jsem na to přišel, ale teď už to vím. Ten rozdíl jsi ty, Johne. Ve všem, co dělám.“

John se mu napjatě vpíjí do očí, podezřele intenzivně mrká a napětím zatajuje dech. „C-co navrhuješ? Chtěl bys… chtěl bys i… no… to… Co bys vlastně chtěl?“ koktá rozpačitě.

„Nevím,“ zopakuje Sherlock nešťastně. „Ale chtěl bych… chtěl bych to zkusit zjistit. Nevím, jestli ti budu schopen dát všechno, co chceš nebo potřebuješ, nevím, jestli je to vůbec dobrý nápad, dost možná není a bude to fiasko, ale když to nezkusíme, tak to nezjistím. A abych to vzdal předem… na to mi na tobě moc záleží. Protože… protože si už neumím představit život bez tebe,“ uhne zahanbeně pohledem a do tváří se mu hrne horkost.

Zato Johnovi se koutky úst šplhají výš a výš, srdce hrozí prorazit žebra, a než překlene vzdálenost, která je od sebe dělí, nemá už s tím rezignovaným, rozbitým mužem, který tu stál před pár vteřinami, vůbec nic společného.

Vletí Sherlockovi do náručí a přitiskne ho k sobě tak pevně, jak celá léta chtěl.

„A ani nemusíš,“ zašeptá do toho nejelegantnějšího krku na světě a hladově vdechuje jeho vůni. „Už si ho představovat nemusíš.“

**Author's Note:**

> Líbilo? Nelíbilo? Líbilo, ale... ? Dejte mi to vědět, moc mě potěšíte! :o)


End file.
